Methadone and cocaine use during pregnancy may contribute to a more prolonged and potentially more severe neonatal withdrawal course than would be expected with exposure to methadone alone. Length of the withdrawal course and the amount of medication required to manage the infants' withdrawal symptoms will be studied and documented on a daily basis.